


My Anaconda

by CursedObjects



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bachelorette Party, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, But Eren's Involved, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Cock Tease, College Student Eren Yeager, Genital Piercing, Kinky Levi Ackerman, Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Piercings, One Shot, Overstimulation, Peeing kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Stripper Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi Ackerman, Vibrators, Virgin Eren Yeager, Watersports, human toilet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedObjects/pseuds/CursedObjects
Summary: Mikasa is getting married and brought Eren with her to celebrate. He doesn't understand why he can't just hang with Armin in the Stag Night. But he's in for a wild night with a hot, sexy grey-eyed Raven-Haired man.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Mentioned Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	My Anaconda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wormlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormlover/gifts).



> So my friend got banned, and I wanted to make this to make them feel better. This is pure indulgent porn for them and my weird online friends who I adore. This one is for yall in the Eren Cum Dumpster!
> 
> Please head the tags, though. There might be some stuff you might not be comfortable with. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> also, the outfit that Levi wears is inspired by this post: https://twitter.com/ererismyfetish/status/1371088711568351234?s=20

He couldn't believe he found himself here. He hated that Mikasa forced this upon them. But she wanted a Hens night she'd remember, and Eren's gay ass was brought along for the trip. Honestly, the day had gone by greatly, having a high-class lunch, playing games of bowling, and wasting everyone whilst hogging down far too much alcohol. But he did feel weird without Armin by his side as he was at the Stags. 

"Well, you're gay, and Armin isn't. You know that Jean is planning on going to be in the most heterosexual place possible," she says with each word dripping with the bitter, bitter truth. "And let's be honest, Eren, you'd hate every minute." 

He couldn't argue with her logic; he would hate it. While Jean and their close friends and family knew Eren was gay, he wasn't happy at having it blatantly obvious. However, he wonders what excuse she had for him being part of her Hens night instead. 

"Don't worry ill make it up to you," she winks at him, pulling him close in a half hug. "I Promise."

If that didn't sound suspicious, he didn't know what does. 

However, the night continued well. The girls where kind and rather enjoyed his presence, even if it was probably a few who was staring a little too intently at his body. He knew he was good looking, but he was exclusively for the men. He never found women attractive in the same way. But it didn't make him embarrassed when he caught the attention of the opposite sex. He was still a teenage boy, even if he was in college. He was still young and inexperienced, and he has a good feeling the surprise will probably involve something with men. Dear lord, if they take him to a strip club. He doesn't need his virgin ass firing off to everyone in his proximity.

Once everyone was ready and got back inside their carpool for the day, they ended up at another establishment. It was highly upscale and looked fancy; however, there were no windows. The sign above the entrance said, "The Everlasting Summit", in large print with a person lying atop the words. 

Why is he not surprised.

When he gives Mikasa a knowing look, she merely giggles and ushers him in alongside her friends. When they enter, and Mikasa sorts their booking out, the receptionist, a strange brown-haired woman whose name tag reads 'Hange', glances at him, the sole male, and winks, making him go impossibly read. "Have an enjoyable time, ladies and gentlemen!"

When they go through the door that separates the main hall from the actual building, he is surprised by the atmosphere. Soothing jazz plays as it oozes out of the speakers scattered around the large room. The was a significantly large main stage with three poles within it and a small theatre worth of seats to watch. A handful of men, but mostly women, sit in the seats as a muscular blonde-haired man dances alone on the stage in revealing clothes. How their junk doesn't fall out of those minuscule clothes is beyond his understanding. Around that, raised above the seats in a curved circle, multiple doors were labelled with names. 

"Erwin"," Mike"," Levi", "Eldo", "Gunther" is a select few that he could see. There was another open section on the other side with a bored man situated at the desk, and it was he who Mikasa walked up too.

"Hello! I have a booking under Yeager. Y.E.A.G.E.R."

"Ah yes, I have you down for room four. It's just there around the corner behind the stage," 

"Thanks!" his sister says as the group of giggling and excited girls find the room.

They find the room quickly enough as the door has their surname written on the whiteboard on the door. The door opens to reveal a smaller theatre room. There was a small stage with a single pole in the middle and the chairs situated very similar to the larger theatre out in the main hall. 

Mikasa practically drags him to the front next to her, where she pulls him down towards her. "So, I know you'd prefer to hang out with the guys, but I got you this a present."

What she hands over is a small rectangular card. It has the company's logo on it and a barcode on the side. when he flips it over, it reads, 'free session with _____.' And the name inside the blank space was Levi.

"I've been here a few times, mainly with some of the girls for parties, and they have some handsome guys here I think you'd love to see. But there is a man here who I know you’ll die for. He’s so your type.

"I swear you're just trying to get me laid."

"Is it too obvious?"

* * *

He was a nervous wreck; he hadn't dressed according to the establishment. He was well-dressed, but if he knew this was what would happen later in the day, he would have tried to at least do whatever possible to make him look his absolute best. He was wearing a simple black suit and dress shoes. The man looked like a living fortune compared to how he looked right now, and he was shitting bricks that the dancer was going to laugh at him. God, the last thing he wanted was to make a fool of himself in his first time at a male strip club.

The room was larger than his flat's room with a comfy looking queen bed and a pole in the middle of the room, and plenty of chairs that looked more comfortable than anything he had ever owned. It was decorated with niche statues, and models with classical images on the wall, one of the girls with the pearl earring surprised him. He didn't imagine the dancer interested in classical items, but perhaps this wasn't even the man's room, but just a generic room altogether. He sat on the large, plumply sofa that inhaled him when he sat in it and waited. God, he needed to steal this chair.

He kept pulling at the hem of his shirt, picking at his nails, and brushing off invisible lint to distract himself from his thoughts. _Did time always feel this slow?_ He felt strange being in such a room by himself. It was so impersonal, and he had no idea where anything was or where anyone was. 

Only when the sound of a door latch loosened did he turn to look at the opposite door and was greeted by the dancer himself in all his excellent glamour glory. He swore his jaw must have hit the floor, and his face heated up like a boiling jug when Levi entered the room. _Can a man be a physical meal?_ The sight alone made him want to cum. 

Levi was dressed in barely anything, with straps that created patterns along with his form, the one on his chest was designed as a pentagram with a single strap hiding the pierced nipples behind a thin black line of fabric. The man's chiselled abdomen was in full display, hardened and well-shaped abs were on made to perfection, with the surrounding muscles designed to a sculptures dream. The straps were thicker as they got further down the man's body, creating a crisscross of lines around his crotch, barely hiding the large package behind. His legs were bare. Only his feet were hidden behind fancy heeled boots that he'd knew Mikasa would drool over if she saw them. They made the man taller and strapped his feet which were probably immaculate if the rest of his body were to compare. To top it all off, he wore a full black lacy gown and made him look like royalty. The fact that he didn't have it wrapped closed only served to be more eye candy and torture for repressing the urge to cum immediately.

“What do we have here, hmm?” says the man. his voice alone is enough for him to add every word into his wank bank.  


“Uhh, I’m Eren. Eren Yeager.”

“Well, hello, Eren, I'm Levi. I guess we are here to have a little fun?”

“I guess,” he mutters awkwardly. He is unsure of what to do with his limbs and he tries to ignore the growing tent in his pants.  


“Hmm, you’re not one of my usual clients,” The man eyes him up and down like a piece of meat he wants to dig his teeth into and Eren can't help but feel aroused. “I don’t mean to be rude, Eren, but have you ever been with a man before?”

“I'm... I'm a virgin.”

“I guessed as much,” the man says to himself thinking something over before a crooked grin took over his face. “However, if there's anything I love more than virgins, it is showing how it's done.”

“I thought it was just a dance?” 

“Do you want a dance Eren? Would you prefer that?” the man states as he begins to discard his robe and remove his shoes. Leaving his body wrapped up in the leathery straps. “I’m not going to fuck you if you don’t want it. But my offer stands.”

“You want to fuck me?” _Mikasa, I don’t know how I’m going to say this but thank you so fucking much._

“I’m a glorified whore, Eren. But only to young and inexperienced men.” Levi says as he slowly inches closer to Eren like a predator closing in on its prey before placing a heavy hand on the tent of his pants. Rubbing his growing erection through the fabric. “I like upstaging any future partner they’ll have.”

“Ohh-kay,”

“Okay?”

“fuck I could only dream of losing my virginity to a man like you.”

“I’m glad to hear it, Eren.” He smirks as he undoes the button on his pants, the loudness of the zipper sliding down deafening to him as blood begins to pound into his head and not the one upstairs. “But I’m a kinky bitch, and I know I might be into things you might not be, so use the venue’s name as the safe word if you are uncomfortable; I’m not gonna force you into something you don’t want.”

Levi slowly begins to undress him, undoing each button with effortless ease, and when Eren tried to touch one of the blessed black straps, Levi would slap his hand down. “No, not yet, pretty boy.”

Once his shirt was discarded from his body, Eren began to squish the buds of his nipples between his knuckles, pulling on them slightly to awaken them to touch. Before Eren had even processed it, Levi leaned forward and gave one of them a tentative little lick. 

“Ohhh…”

Levi pulls at the strap of Eren’s briefs before letting the elastic snap back to hug Erens hips. Then he begins to pull the legs of his pants off, then his underwear leaving him exposed.

Levi fiddles with the straps against his chest, pulling the one that covered his nipples, exposing the two hardened pink buds that were pierced and connected with a thin metal cord that danged from underneath the strap now that it had been freed from its confinement.

Levi then undoes two buckles. They are positioned near his hips, and when he loosens the second strap, the whole ensemble falls effortless off him—slumping in a clump of leather at the stained wooden floor below. It is then that Eren notices the silver that accompanies Levi’s erection. There are multiple piercings situated along the shaft of Levis dick, with the famous Prince Albert poking out at his leaking head. He had never been one for piercings, as he didn’t like the idea of piercing any of his skin, let alone his penis, but damn, it was hot on Levi. 

Levi pushes his naked form onto the bed, and then he begins to straddle Eren, thrusting against Erens briefs as a tease. He mewls out a moan in response, watching intently as Levi starts to lean over him to each over to the side table. He pulls a drawer out and grabs something from it.

Levi grabs out a rounded tree-shaped object. It is relatively small and made of a metallic grey looking substance. Levi beings to sensually rub his tongue over the item, hooded eyes that spoke volumes of all the insidious things he had planned for him. His index finger is idly teasing the head of Erens cock, swirling around the tip. It all made him whimper and cry. 

Levi places his hand in front of Erens face, “Suck them. I want a heavy coating.”

A jolt hit straight in his groin as the man shoves his index and middle finger into his mouth, 

Levi grabs the lube and adds vigorous amounts to the but plug before presenting it to Eren’s entrance. 

The sensation is alien and honestly it makes him feel like he needs to poop, but it takes a little pressure and discomfort for Levi to get it into Eren. Once it was sheathed deeply within him, it’s when Levi’s mischievous little smile turned into a malicious grin as he pulls out a small black rectangular thing and presses down on something. Instantly he feels the thing inside begin to vibrate. Humming along with his arse and pressing, oh, so, amazingly into his prostate, triggering wave after wave of intense heat.

“Fuck me!” he begs as he feels the jolts make his leg twitch and an intense heat begin to pool deep within his belly. “Ugggh!”

“Look at you, coming undone from this alone,” Levi mocks, laughing, as he squishes the head of his cock, causing him to whimper. “I’ve barely even touched your cock yet.”

“Please,” he begs, unable to control the toe-curling sensations that make him limp and vulnerable beneath Levi. “Levi fuck me, please?”

“Oh, I will,” he says giving a suck against Erens nipples. “But first, this.”

Levi pulls out a ring. What on earth does he intend to use a ring for. And one that size too. It looked too big to fit any of their fingers. Then it dawned on him, its not a finger-ring. That’s a cock ring.

The ring was taut around Erens cock, making it impossible for him to cum. Severing his ability to reach release until Levi decided he deserved it.

Slowly, Levi leaned down and began to kiss the tip of his cock, drawing out a whine. “Levi please!”

However, the man continued to ignore him as he began to lick the head. Up and down. Left to right, in any random way, it caused more heat and waves to make him incapable of even the most basic of sentences. Then Levi began to give him his first blow job, sucking and rolling his tongue around the shaft, and he kicks out involuntary as a metal rod prods at his cock. A tongue piercing. Fuck was there anything this man wouldn’t pierce? As Levi’s head bobs up and down giving him the best damn blow job, he’ll probably ever get, he sees the expanse of Levi’s neck, god it’s so tempting to leave mark after mark on that pale skin.

He can’t resist the urge to take a bite out of that glorious neck as Levi begins to suck harshly on his cock. He kisses Levi’s neck, leaving another passionate hickey to mark Levi as his. To show the world that Eren was the one to make that mark. He sinks his teeth in lightly, just enough for Levi to feel his teeth clamp down on his skin.

“Harder Eren, I want to feel that bite in the morning.”

“Ohh, fuck,” he doesn’t know why he's so vocal. He's never so vocal when he masturbates to porn before. But Levi, Levi just leaves him so undone. He can’t resist the urge to clamp down on the silky pale neck, dig his teeth deep within his flesh and clamp down. He didn’t mean to bite down hard enough to draw blood, but the moan Levi makes vibrates and echoes along with his cock that makes him shiver in all the right ways.

Levi then pulls back from his dick, which is now wet and glossy from Levi’s administrations. 

“Suppose we should get to the fun part, shall we?” he says, a smirk plastered on his face as he begins to pull out the vibrating butt plug and throwing it to the floor. “I love those butt plugs. They make it so much easier to fuck you. Doesn’t meant I have to spend all that time prepping you before I blow your brains out.”

Levi didn’t even give him a moments break before his cock rammed right into his arse. He was glad that in his haze of lust and arousal that Levi had covered himself in lube. His cock slid in with only minor resistance and when after a few thrusts he found a rhythm and Eren swore he was soaring. 

Then suddenly a wave unlike anything he had ever felt before washed over him, knocking him out almost until he saw stars as Levi’s cock pressed into something within him. His prostate he would think later, but now he was too far gone into this ecstasy to even think.

“YES!” he screamed, panting as he pushed himself into each thrust Levi made into him. “There Levi fuckkkk!”

“you like that Eren?” Levi asked, slamming himself harder against him, the sound of skin against skin, bouncing off the walls screaming to anyone in vicinity that they were fucking. “Scream for me, scream for my cock.”

"Fuck me Levi!" he screamed like a prayer, repeating it over and over as the tension within him built and built. "{lease dear god, fuck I love your cock!"

It was then that Levi removed the ring and one more slam into his prostate was all he needed before he came. “Yes, come for me baby!” Levi shouts as he slams in one more time before he himself comes to completion. Levi reluctantly pulls out, collapsing onto the bed beside him. They remain there still as they simply take in oxygen and come off their sex highs. 

Despite the pure and utter ecstasy washing over him, he got up, for he needed to pee, and he doubts the dancer would appreciate him urinating in his bed. But a solid hand clamps down on his wrist, “where do you think you’re going?”

“Bathroom,” he says as he points to the door that leads to an en-suite. “I need to pee.”

“Nonsense. That’s what you have me here for,” Levi says with eyes of sin, a pink tinge to his cheeks.

“I don’t follow.”

“Eren, no clients indulge me in my, well, more niche fetishes,” Levi states as he looks at the floor bashfully before he raises those gorgeous eyes to meet his own. “Would you please be my first?”

“Are you saying that?” No, Levi can’t be implying _that_? He must be mishearing things!

“Piss in my mouth Eren.”

Eren stood there, dumbfounded. The thought was gross, off-putting, to do that, to a person? But… Levi looked so eager, the man’s erection wilting but still holding strong, as if it was waiting for his decision. He can’t lie, the idea is tempting, but it doesn’t feel normal. But Levi wanted him to. Levi was shy even to ask. His bladder was throbbing. He needed to pee quickly, and when was he ever going to get an opportunity to try _this_ ever again?

He awkwardly walks back to Levi, a smile of pure happiness and joy spreads across his face as he takes in Eren’s acceptance. However, Eren has no idea what to do. He has never done this before, and truthfully, he’s never had an interest in knowing.

Levi pulls him in close, eagerly awaiting his treat like a child getting his lollipop. “Eren, one more thing, if it’s not too much?” He nods, unsure what Levi wants now and is too stuck in a sex high to think much. “I want you to… well, I want you to degrade me while I do it.” 

Oh god. He almost thinks Levi isn’t going to get to do that because he will be too erect to piss. He feels like if he had the capacity, he’d have just cummed all over Levi’s face. 

Once again, Levi gobbles his cock in that delectable mouth of his. The warmth was seeping into his cock as Levi gives his head a little flick with the tip of his tongue as a tease. Levi places his hands on Erens pelvis as they message the area and push into the skin where his bladder hides within. It doesn’t take long for him to let the dam burst and start urinating into Levi’s eager and waiting mouth.

The instant the warmth escapes Eren’s cock and pools within Levi’s mouth. He moans loudly as he stares up hopefully at him. What did Levi want again? To be degraded? He wanted Eren to call him slurs and names? Fuck, this night turned into the best night of his entire life. 

He grabs fistfuls of raven hair, pulls the strands taut, “Look at you, Levi,” he shakes his as he tuts. “You’re reduced to this. My personal toilet to use as I wish.”

Levi’s eyes flutter as if he is in the best place in the world, edging on the edge of pleasure as his cock is rock hard. “You’re like a bitch in heat, suckling my dick like the cockslut you are.”

The moan he gets in response vibrates against his cock, making him thrust into Levi’s mouth, feeling the pool of piss in Levi’s mouth wash up against his dick. Why did this feel so good? Why did the thought of pissing into another man's mouth turn him on? He wanted to pull his cock out and give Levi a whole golden shower experience. "Gunna be good? Going to drink my piss like the good little whore you are?" 

When Eren pulls his cock out, the stream still holding firm, loving the way Levi mewls like a kitten who had his favourite toy taken away, he pushes Levi onto the bed. Trying as hard as he could as he began to leave a yellow trail all over the man’s face, chest, and bed, dousing him in piss. However, he eventually begins to feel the pressure dropping as the stream turns into a soft dribble as he shakes the last droplets onto Levi’s face. He crawls on top of the man, ignoring the fact his face is covered in Erens own pee, and licks and kisses at his lips, starting another make out. He plays his tongue with Levi’s, savouring the flavour of his urine as he has one of the best moments. Levi pulls him away, smiling, “fuck Eren. I could do this every day.”

Despite the ruined and wet bed, the snuggled in together. Eren checks his phone and sees Mikasa left a message. Opening it reveals: “Don’t worry about catching up, have fun. ;) I’ll see you at the wedding tomorrow afternoon!”


End file.
